Devorah Santez iPod Shuffle Challenge
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Time to get out your own iPods and try this shuffle challenge! Ten songs focused mainly on my character, Devorah Santez, her life, Bounty Hunter career, and bittersweet love life. The woman infamous for running on the religions of luck itself...Enjoy!


_**Author's Note: **__Hello friends! This is just a quick one-shot I've made for the iPod challenge that everyone else likes to do with their characters. So, I'm going to do one for my main OC, Devorah Santez. Just doing this to pass a bit of time while I think up some ideas for my fic in which she is indeed a main character in; Asylum Insanity. And to all of my loyal readers who are up to date with the chapters in that and are wondering of her fate- here's a teensy spoiler treat for you...she isn't dead. BUT- something is still horribly wrong and she is still in grave danger. DUN DUN DUN._

_P.S. Alice, (AKA TheLightIsMine) you know exactly what I mean. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>iPod Challenge:<strong>_

_**RULES**_

_**1. Pick a character or favorite pairing  
>2. Turn on your iPod and hit Shuffle<br>3. Whatever song you get is how much time you have to write the drabble.  
>time is up, that's it! No cheating!<br>5. Repeat the third step ten times or more.  
>6. Have fun! :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEVORAH ISABELLA SANTEZ<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Keeps Gettin' Better- Christina Aguilera<strong>_

So what? She was Devorah Isabella Santez, and damn proud of that.

Used to the stares and nasty glances from jealous women as their men particularly eyed her at bars, whether in fear or desire. She made certain everyone knew exactly who she was, with no exception. More than a Bounty Hunter, and certainly more trouble than the average type.

With sweet lips enough to make others knock out, with a lust for everything to go her way or else the result being an unwanted, and not so pretty fury. To some, she was a dirty villian.

And so what for whatever the kriffin' Galaxy had to whine about? She most certainly didn't care. Sometimes she was indeed a villian, a super bitch to be exact. And then she could play nice on a day she felt nice and be the super girl of the day much to the dismay of the others.

And it only keeps getting better for her.

_**2. Good Girl Gone Bad- Rihanna**_

_'Kriff the Galaxy' _she bitterly thought to herself with tears in her eyes, the hot hurtful kinds that stream down your cheeks and stain. The very kind she truly hated for, since they were enough to bring her down weak in the pain.

Her theory to hide was go out to a bar or two and wash her painful emotions by downing as many drinks as possible until the pain was numb and she blacked out. Shame though...to the other women, the good girl type, who weren't a tough kind of fighter that learned well to hide their pain. With those cruel kind of users men who seduce them with a good amount of drinks and leave them as a victim.

It's so easy for any good girl to go bad. Taking herself in a not-so-shameful example. Rich, pretty, good girl with high expectations. Threw it all away for _him_, nearly lost it all through the heartbreak of it. Left her all alone, for her to move solo and not care whatever the hell Mace Kriffin' Windu was up to. Yet with fate always steering them into one another, surely she'd hope he had learned better from before, with the heavy regret and endless apologies to her after the ten year separation.

Tragically, the old Devorah was gone forever.

_**3. My Immortal- Evanescence**_

She was nothing more than an innocent child. Young, nieve, and eager despite the lurking darkness of reality being that monster lusting after her in a chase. She had never been afraid though, not when he was by her side. Sometimes, together they were immortal- two puzzle pieces made correctly for one another despite it all of the forbiddeness thrown right through it in their minds, both being well aware. The brief years of happiness, passion, and the very sole of romance to it all that had her captivated through her dreams.

Dreams that turned to nightmares, the reminder of her painful wounds that were all caused by the monster of reality. No matter the amount of drinks to numb her pain, it always returned. Her own reflection in the mirror was the cold reminder, the mental scars of when they had touched, the electric feel to it despite how many times she had harshly screamed at herself- throwing a punch in a wall at some point in her own apartment- that he was gone forever. Left her behind, despite the countless times they had kissed in the hidden darkness, when she tried to prove herself by being stronger, only to learn she wasn't. Not when he held onto the very piece of her heart.

Leaving her with only a broken heart and shattered promises.

_**4. All By Myself- Celine Dion**_

The innocent are always the first to suffer. Learning from the harsh mistakes made through the cause of entirely love or for the helluva fun to it. Rebellious, undying flames, and never knowing whether or not the decision was going to change your life for the best or for the horribly worse.

Either or, Devorah herself knew for certain there were several mistakes made by her own will that were bitter scars. Not counting the largest one, there were a few. When love itself was kindly to her, nothing more than for fun to the others. Never wanting or needing anyone, having to prove herself as something independent. The kind of strong willed woman that could do anything with nothing bringing her down no matter what. When she had been a rich little girl, with the once loyal friends of the other 'spoiled brat' families, but at least they had sweet hearts for their years of innocence. With a loving, little family willing to be by her side in a heartbeat.

Those days were gone forever. Now alone, all by herself and forced to remain independent through all with no option of help from others. Admittedly, there had been a night when she was drunk- throw a small glass that was half full, the stained wine spilling across her rug as she fell to the floor, slamming her fists to the ground of it as several overcame with emotion tears fell.

She didn't want this.

_**5. Out Ta Get Me- Guns N' Roses**_

"Screw you!" she had screamed happily, laughing mischieviously as it echoed across the crisp, cool, late night/early dawnish time. Ah, what did even matter? She was a criminal focused on the good amount of shipment robbed with the group she hopped along with, grabbing a nice supply of weapons and a bottle of some alcoholic substance she hadn't known, but decided was going to be her night's drink.

The droid cops chased them off, but it was too late once their ride arrived. Devorah laughed even louder, feeling proudly wicked as she turned, and instead of sticking her tongue out- she stuck up the middle finger straight forth at them, the sight of them standing confused increasing the hilarity of it.

_'You ol' droids can't ever fucking catch me. Go ahead and try..' _she thought to herself pleased. The Republic was one helluva group of weak queers scared to challenge the crime around here. Which was no problem for her as long as she could make a couple of credits or so by having some damn good fun. Besides, she was the qurkiest, the wisest to hide herself from the cameras and Holos. They never saw her as too much of a villian, much to their stupidity. She could always play the innocent one of the group.

"Take that one to heart." she laughed as they drove off in escape.

_**6. Saving All My Love For You- Whitney Houston**_

In the exception of their twisted love, there were the rare times they had secretly softened to one another in the hidden darkness that remained loyal enough as to hide them in their meant to be passion that was tragically filled with endless forks in the roads.

It hadn't mattered. Her heart still ached, still freshly wounded with the painful scars despite the protests of when she had been younger how her half-sister had lectured to her about getting a healthier relationship. Only having tried once, she was left in the sadness of how it just never seemed right. Love, after all, gives you the true right to being free.

When they were younger, he himself was well aware of the old fantasy of telling her to just be patience despite both being well aware the wait was not worth while- or come to think of it, of much value. But the feeling of now, to have passionate love for one another.

"Hun, I'm feeling alright." she grinned breathlessly to him, as he held her close, lips gently touching in a spark of fire. Swearing to himself that whenever he kissed her, he was kissing fire.

Mace stared at her for the longest time and shook his head as she pulled him in again for another soft kiss.

_**7. Jar Of Hearts- Christina Perri**_

When the reality of it hit one another that they couldn't be together from the first time, through the ten years they saw nothing but ghosts of one another, haunted in the pain of dangerous regret.

Devorah threw something (a glass cup?) across the wall, watching it smatter and smash into a million pieces, The crashing sound coming with a startlingly loud hiss, as she screamed with tears in hatred. The feeling of practically dying of hatred, heartbreak, and love itself was so painful. The dark humor of how fragile that glass thing was, shattering so easily. Perhaps in something similar to her own heart that was so shattered. Filled with regret of wishing that she had stopped herself from their very first kiss, when the beginning of shattered promises started. Now back after all these ten years, begging for forgiveness he didn't deserve from her. Not with the Sith Hell she had been through all these years. The ice cold feeling to it harsh, a wicked hatred in her thought that he would realize as well.

Just who in the name of the Galaxy did Mace think he was?

_**8. Welcome to the Jungle- Guns N' Roses**_

There were two sides of Corsucant for Devorah. It was a colorful thought, something to which most probably hadn't thought about at all. But it was the hidden reality few saw, herself included in the small list. That for a sincere fact, there was the topside to it. With those richy, snooty politice supposedly trapped in the 'fear' and stress of the War.

She laughs, more or less snorts it in mock. They don't know the half hell to it. Down in her little violent world she calls him, is the gangster ruled world of the Underworld- where, in fact- there are no real rules played by this reality. Just to survive and try not to die on your first days for those young. It was no different than living like an animal, which she had no problem with at all. The familiarness to it all, scandals, money, greed, murder, sex, violence, and her personal favorite of gambling was considerably normal in her little world. The fear of not dying while you have your back turned, was the fear she had endured, that those little Senators wouldn't even last ten seconds. Better yet, how would they even make to her own bar? She or some few others would probably commit robbery from them in a heartbeat.

It was simple. _"Because baby, you don't know even know where you're at. You're in my little world, the jungle. And you're gonna die without me." _she had said once to a newbie stopping by at her bar in search of a drink.

_**9. Run to You- Whitney Houston**_

If she was a little girl again, there were times were it was fair for her to scream, throw a tantrum as she'd cry and run to someone's lovingly open arms. But Devorah wasn't a child anymore, and with the strong role she had been unfarily placed with to be someone always in control- when in fact she wasn't always strong with the hurt lingering inside of her- left alone in the dark nights she'd return home. Nobody even gave a damn for her...

Mace had been different. He had always known there was a afraid girl, just wanting someone to keep her safe from harm- which wasn't asking for too much considering of someone who she was. But when they were young, she had tried so hard to find his own dreams, when at the time there really had been no one else to share it with. Knowing she had questioned the sense to it, and despite it all- she had still loved him so.

Both hooded in nearly broad daylight, though increasingly close to evening with both using an excuse to different people as wanting to talk a walk, they had run to one another when hidden in the darkness. More or less, he had grabbed her and unhood her, she had slapped him until he revealed himself (Admittedly to both, she probably knew it was him who had grabbed her. It was one of her wicked pranks she would do.) as he stayed by her side, never having truly run away after all those years in the bliss of their kiss that lasted forever.

_**10. Without You- Breaking Benjamin**_

He had searched through for the answers he had known all along, nearly losing his own sanity in the process. There had been nothing to gain from, nothing more than a broken man with no wisdom gained from it before,

But through the previous shattered promises, Mace assured Devorah, hands grasping her small shoulders as he sternly told her he would never turn his back from her ever again. That whatever she did, he would follow. Save her life over his own, since besides her, there was nothing left to lose. The fight of the War never seemed to end anyways, with the increasingly growing darkness of the Dark Side. And he knew, through the way he had fought his way to her, was willing enough to give his life for hers through it all. Simply for the fact, despite the lust to forget her, pretend their love never exist.

"Don't ever leave me." Devorah pleaded, when he had finally reached a weak point to her, and all that stubborn bitterness had cracked through melted tears.

He held her close, strong arms protecting her from anything that wanted to come after her, whispering softly in her ear _"I promise I will never do that again. I am with you, Devorah Santez, forever to the end."_

Honestly, he was stronger with her. Physically and mentally. When things seemed clearer at the very moment he held her hand, more or less when their lips would meet in secrecy.

Because he knew he could never face any sort of darkness without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! This was my most favorite one-shot by far! I absolutely love 9 and 10 the most because they were just so sweet! 1,5,8 were by far the funniest ones and most fun. XD 2 was a pretty deep one for both me admittedly in a similar experience of the song, and writing 3 and 7 broke my heart.<strong>


End file.
